The sea pulls
by DullNull
Summary: The life of one Trafalgar Law, a merman who, despite living far away from his own kind, is never quite lonely. Follow him as he reluctantly befriends land-dwellers, wreaks havoc and steals hearts (oh my)
1. Chapter 1: Morning, officer!

**A/N**

This is an AU, a (hopefully) very fluffy and sweet one, because Law deserves it.

I'll let you decide on the island's name for me, since I am hopeless when it comes to naming anything tbh.

Disclaimer: OP obviously isn't mine.

* * *

" _ **If you see a boy swimming alone at either dusk or dawn, don't interfere. He is not what he seems."**_

That was what Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, his new colleague, had told Smoker on the first day of his job.

"… _ **Law means no harm, really. But he wouldn't pass up a change to mess with fresh meat like you."**_

Smoker, of course, hadn't heed the man's warning. Hell, who would? A mischievous water fiend was too far-fetched a story to scare a newbie, let alone a seasoned officer. Plus, Corazon didn't look like someone to be taken seriously. The blonde man wore a heart print shirt under his unzipped uniform jacket, for god's sake! He also had a weird taste in makeup and, apparently, tripped over almost everything, including flat surfaces.

 _As if being transferred to this sleepy island isn't bad enough… I have to work with a loony._

Smoker thought bitterly, shooting Corazon a dark glare. The other man had somehow burnt himself with his own cigarette and was now rolling on the pavement, all the while screeching like a banshee. Smoker had half a mind to help out, really. But he didn't want passersby to associate him with the man currently on fire.

" _ **Look on the bright side… You probably wouldn't have to work overtime anymore. Think of it as a vacation of sorts."**_

Tashigi's voice echoed in his head. One week and he missed the young woman already. She sure knew how to act professional, unlike somebody. Smoker lit another cigar, an absentminded look on his face. He'd stopped paying attention to Corazon at some point, his eyes now glued on the tranquil ocean. He let out a puff of smoke.

It was late in the evening. The sun hung low on the horizon, painting a brilliant golden stripe on the otherwise blackish water. The clouds, all thin and reddish in color, were floating aimlessly, powered by the same winds that created the unmistakable sound of swaying coconut trees. Smoker tried to listen more intently, and sure enough, there were faint seagulls' cries in the background, completing the perfect coastal town vibe.

Despite the calmness of the atmosphere, Smoker had a feeling that his life wasn't going to get any less busy than before.

And that feeling was right.

* * *

His first week went by without a hitch. Besides having to break up a fight or two in some pubs, the only hazard he'd faced was, unsurprisingly, Corazon's clumsiness. The man seriously couldn't walk two steps without falling face-first into the ground, taking innocent citizens down with him. Smoker was pretty sure that his co-worker had completely squashed a straw hat wearing kid that one time, if the bone-cracking sounds was anything to go by. Then there was that accident where the blonde spitted hot tea all over an elderly woman, resulting in both of them getting wacked on the head by her walking cane.

But aside all of that, things had been peaceful for him. Smoker no longer had emergency calls in the middle of the night, nor did he had to deal with gangsters and the likes. Slowly, the man began to enjoy the refreshing change in scenery and Corazon's company (although he would never admit the latter out loud)

Then _THAT LITTLE SHIT_ happened.

.

.

.

On his second week, Smoker had to go patrol alone because Corazon had finally injured himself enough to be kept in the hospital. His shift was in the morning, so he got to drive along empty motorways and appreciate the ocean that was always prominent.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Smoker saw something, no, _someone_ swimming in the freezing water. He stopped the car, rolled down his windshield to get a better look. About ten meters off shore was a young man. From what the policeman could make out, the guy was quite lean, had tan skin and short ebony hair.

Now normally, Smoker didn't care about people going for a swim in the morning. If he remembered correctly, such activity was even considered beneficial to physical and mental health. However, this man was swimming right outside the dock where a huge red sign that spelled "DEEP WATER - NO SWIMMING" was erected. Moreover, Smoker was certain that he'd get his head bitten off if someone drowned on his watch.

That 'someone' might just be this youngster.

 _Wonderful._

Smoker got out of his car and walked over to where the other was still swimming, the old wooden pier creaked loudly under his feet. Once reached the edge, he called out:

"Hey you there!"

The young man momently froze, then to Smoker's horror, sunk.

Silence.

A minute ticked by and he hadn't resurfaced.

 _Shit. What if the kid got cramp?_

Cursing, Smoker crouched down, eyes frantically searching for a human's silhouette in the dark water. The policeman was about to dive into the sea when a large 'Ahem' startled him.

He spun around. And lo and behold, on the other side of the pier was the object of his worry. The dark haired male had both his arms folded neatly on the wooden boards, but made no move to get out of the water completely. His lower torso was still hidden from view.

"Yes officer-ya?"

He purred, voice a rich baritone that had Smoker swallowing uncomfortably. Up this close, the policeman couldn't help but notice how _pleasing on the eyes_ the delinquent was. He had sharp cheekbones, straight nose, sideburns and a goatee. His body was slim sure, but also wiry and toned. Various tattoos covered his arm and chest. Smoker couldn't recognized any of the designs there. He did, however, recognized the word "D-E-A-T-H" etched on the man's knuckles, and that set off an alarm in his head.

 _Gang member? Druggie? Or just rebellious teenager?_

Snapping out of his stupor, Smoker cleared his throat:

"You do know that you can't swim here right?"

"Oh?"

The younger male cocked his head to a side, clearly feigned innocence. Smoker gritted his teeth.

"Yeah. There is a sign over there: 'DEEP WATER - NO SWIMMING', it says."

"Huh, I didn't notice that…"

Again with the fake tone. Smoker was tempted to smack the cheeky man for his attitude, but refrained from doing so.

"Now I suggest that you get out of the water, before I have to forcefully remove you, that is." He threatened.

"Ah, but I can't." The other male sighed loudly.

"Why is that?"

"Get closer, and I might just tell you."

Had Smoker remembered Corazon's words at that moment, he'd have hightailed out of there. This kid was definitely not normal. Who went swimming at this hour in the morning in the freezing winter water anyway? Shouldn't he be at work, or school, or sleeping at home or something? The guy was seriously in need of a nap. He looked positively dreadful with two dark bags under his eyes.

But of course, the cop had completely forgotten his co-worker's warning. He bemusedly shifted closer to the youngster until their faces were inches apart.

"Lend me your ear."

Again, Smoker did as told. The younger of the two chuckled, leaning up a bit so he could whispered into his "prey's" ear.

"I can't get out of the water because you see… I lack the proper equipment down there."

A peck on the cheek.

Smoker snapped his head back in surprise. Too late, the crackling male had once again disappeared into the dark sea, causing some water to splash on his uniform.

Silence.

One, then two minutes… The mysterious man didn't come back, so a fuming Smoker decided to take his leave. He stomped back into the car, unaware of a pair of amused eyes watching him from beneath the waves.

"So that's Cora-san new colleague…"

It looked like Law had a new face to torture now.


	2. Chapter 2: Swimming and Sinking

**A/N:**

Oh my… I'm so glad that someone actually reads.

Ty all.

 **On a side note** :

 **The 1** **st** **chapter had been edited briefly**. Nothing major really, just one more line and a few grammatical errors.

 **For those who are too lazy to reread, spoiler alerts** : Smoker lost his first kiss.

 **T** his story also doesn't necessarily follow any chronological order, most chapters are quite independent and can be read alone (sort of)

* * *

As strange as it might sound, Eutass Kidd didn't know how to swim, despite living less than ten meters from the ocean.

Not that he hadn't want to, but there was only so much sand one could endure before giving up. After scrubbing his shorts off those filthy, itchy little particles for the fifth time or so, Kidd decided that swimming did NOT worth getting sand everywhere and stopped trying.

Yeah, screw swimming. He had better things to do than wiggling his limbs in the water: like tinkering with his old man's motorbike or scavenging the scrap yard, for instance. Besides, it wasn't as if he was the only one who didn't know how to swim, Luffy was just as clueless on the matter. And with Killer as his personal mother hen, the odds of him drowning in the foreseeable future was slim to none.

Yup, none.

Unless you count that one time he got a wee bit too _adventurous_. But in Kidd's defence, he didn't die, so don't worry your little head.

I'm talking about you, Killer.

Anyway, when Kidd was eleven, he had a not so bright idea of strolling on the rocky beach behind his home after a storm in FLIP FLOPS. You know, the type of footwear that was way too slippery to be used on wet tiles, let alone mossy rocks.

He was a dumb kid, alright?

To make the matter worse, that beach was never used because of how dangerous it was. Some spots were shallow and a bit bumpy, while others could probably be described as sinkholes from hell. And these areas were right next to each other, too. So one moment the water was up to your hips, the next it was neck-deep, and the next? You were sinking to your death.

His dad clearly wasn't thinking when he purchased this house.

Kidd was strolling down the rocky beach, kicking peddles and watching out for peculiar things that might wash up on shore. He'd once come across a weird pendant while prowling the public beach, and was hoping that he'd get his hand on a few similar things out here too. So far, he hadn't found anything worth seizing yet. All he saw were _surprise, surprise:_ Rocks and even more rocks.

Why, again, did he think that he'd find anything out here?

Kidd wasn't planning on going back inside though. The winds felt kinda nice on his face, and he'd been stuck indoor for the last 3 days due to the ridiculous storm. He supposed that walking a bit more wouldn't hurt.

Sure enough, his persistence paid off. Laid out right ahead of him was a seashell. Kidd picked the thing up, examining it in his palm. The exoskeleton was like a miniature unicorn's horn. Its colours were so pretty too: turquoise swilled with ivory and tinted iridescent under the warm sun.

Kidd smiled boyishly. He couldn't wait to show this to Killer tomorrow. Already, he could imagine the boy's pissed off expression when he told him where he got the seashell.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Kidd tore his gaze away from the tiny thing, golden eyes meeting silver ones. There was a boy in the water glaring at him angrily. He was bronze skinned and a bit on the skinny side.

"What?"

"The shell, of course!"

He snarled, puffing his chest out in a supposedly frightening demeanour, but only succeeded to make Kidd chuckled. In the redhead's mind, the boy in front of him look like an annoyed wet cat: amusing and not scary at all.

"No way! I found this."

"But it's MINE!"

"Really now? I don't see any name on this."

"But… but…"

Kidd juggled the little seashell in his hand, grinning broadly at the other's look of complete frustration. They stared off for a good two minutes, then the older boy threw up his arms…

"Fine! Have it your way."

… And submerged, leaving Kidd all alone on the now emptied beach.

"Tch, what a baby." The redhead rolled his eyes, pocketing the seashell.

He went on with his strolls, albeit less focused than before. Kidd wondered what the boy's problem was. It was just a stupid shell, did he really have to act so dramatic? And weren't those things everywhere on beaches or something?

Kidd was jerked out of his thought when his feet gave out on him. He yelped, eyes widened in terror as he tumbled forward, plummeting into the ocean.

Remember what I said about sinkholes? This was one of those holes.

Instead of hitting rocks like he had expected, Kidd found himself sinking fast. He tried fanning his arms, but the momentum was far from enough to push him to the surface. The dark abyss beneath sucked him in, and the light above seemed further away after every second.

He was going to drown. Kidd realized. Killer would be so mad that he'd kick his sorry ass. Well, if he even found his sorry ass, that is. He was going to die here under all these filthy rocks and no one would know.

 _At least it isn't sand..._

Kidd thought morbidly.

Just when he had lost all hope, something gasped his pale hand, pulling him up.

There was a face so close to his own.

It was the boy from earlier. But he looked different somehow. Blazing silver eyes, full lips, hair the colour of the night... Under the water where little light could penetrate, he appeared so otherworldly.

 _So pretty._

Kidd's oxygen-deprived mind piped up.

Looking at him, the redhead felt a sense of serenity taking over him. He ceased his struggling, watching the other boy leaning forward through half lidded eyes.

Their lips touched.

Kidd blinked in shock. Everything became so much less hazy when sweet air flooded his lungs. His vision sharpened, his heart beat as fast as a spooked rabbit's. Finally, his limp gained enough strength to push the other boy away, severing their connected lips. He took in the sight

And almost gasped.

Where there should have been legs was a white tail that contrasted with dark skin tone. Its many shiny scales twinkled, creating the illusion of liquid metal, dancing beautifully in his eyes. What was more were the occasional dark spots that grew denser in distribution the closer to the tip of the appendage, like dalmatian, or perhaps leopard seal. There at the very end of the tail was a large caudal fin that lazily fanned the water.

Otherworldly indeed.

* * *

Kidd must have fainted at some point because the next thing he knew, he was lying on a large boulder, staring up at the deep blue sky.

The boy sat up, wrinkling his nose in distaste at how drenched he was; and how his flip flops was missing.

"Just great!"

He grumbled. They probably were somewhere in the sea now. It looked like he had to walk home barefoot… on lumpy rocks!

But that wasn't the biggest chunk of his annoyance. Those flip flops were ugly anyway. What ticked him off the most was that his saviour was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

A week later, a grumpy Killer came over his house with the missing footwear in tow.

"Kidd, what were your flip flops doing on the beach?"

"Those aren't mine…"

"You wrote your name under both of them, Kidd."

"I lost them a while back." Kidd admitted, "Where did you find them?"

"Like I've said: on the beach- the one behind your house. I was walking over here when I saw the ugly things lying on a rock. I knew they were yours immediately."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Law is pretty much the master of stealing first kisses, to be honest.

This chapter, as you might have suspected, takes place wayyyy before the first one. I enjoy writing this, and hope that you like it too.

 **For next chapter I have three options in mind:**

1,Corazon

2,Luffy and his friends.

3,Just Law's daily life.

I had outlined all of them already, so pick whichever you want to come first, and I'll prioritize it.

 ***Trainer Azurite:**

 **Thank you for your kind comment *blush*. On the contrary, I think I messed up quite a number of times in the last chap. It's the bane of having no beta reader, I'm afraid.**

 *** Dragon Ruler 06:**

 **Is that a _pun_ I smell? I'm happy that you enjoy the story so far. Hopefully I can keep you _hooked_. Ehehe.**

Again, thank you all and plz don't be shy to comment. I'm getting kinda lonely here. ehehe.


End file.
